


Crybaby does not panic

by gleek_runner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez (Album), Frozen (2013), Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Panic! at the Disco, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bast Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Past Brittany S. Pierce/Artie Abrams, Past Grant Ward/Kara Palamas, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Newt/Sonya, Past Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Past Thomas/Brenda - Freeform, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: ■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■~No one wants you when you have no heart andI'm sitting pretty in my brand new scars~ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□~You think I'm psycho, you think I'm goneTell the psychiatrist something is wrong~¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤They tell her it's for her own good.They tell her nothing's wrong with her.They tell her lies and hide the truth.Something's very wrong with her-with everyone in the medical center.The question however remains ; Is the psychiatrist lying or her friends?^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^"They are not real,miss Granger""Maybe you're not real"





	1. Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> ♤Based on Melanie's and P!atd's songs
> 
> ♤twenty nine chapters
> 
> ♤Multifandom

** _The following story is taken by Robin Swayer's psychological book called "Inside The Mind Of The Ills".This story is based on real events that the writer has personally experienced.Read at your own risk._ **

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

_In the beginning of this story,I will ask you one question.Something that can be answered either by one sentence or one can write an essay trying to cover every edge of the question. What can make a person crazy?_

_Take your time to think before answering.Then continue reading this small tale and see whether you have guessed right._

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

"Hermione"the voice brought the young girl back to reality.The rain was fascinating to watch,small things like that made her feel whole"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes"

"Are you?"

"No"this was the genuine answer,Robin hoped for.The biggest step someone could do in therapy was being honest.She watched as the younger girl ignored her words and a part of her believed she was loosing her time.

Perphaps she was right...

Hermione scrathed the back of her head and watched the blood that was stuck under her nails.She was certain that her head had small holes on it now but it was worthing it. It wasn't as if it hurt her.It was just a habit she began doing when she got nervous with something.Robin coughed once to get her attention.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I am,are you?"she asked.The other girl nodded and smiled.Robin's face lighted up as she leaned closer.

"You've come a long way,Hermione.If you last a week to the Hospital until a decision has been made about your health,you'll be free to go"

"Thank you"Hermione smiled and got up as a woman guided her to the main hall of the Hospital.How had she ended up here?It wasn't her fault to begin with.

Just a series of unfortunate events.

"Excuse me"Hermione turned around to see a boy no older than twenty five smiling behind her.She looked at him with hesitation.He wasn't a doctor which didn't leave any options but him being a patient.

She was told to avoid the other patients in the mental hospital.They warned her that they would try to play with her mind.Having crazy friends would not help her prove that she was stable.

"Are you new here?I haven't seen your around"

"Um yes,they brought me a while ago"she explained"My name is Hermione"

"Boyd"the mysterious boy replied smiling.For a moment Hermione forgot where she was.She believed that the person in front of her was normal and if she was honest,he seemed like a pretty normal person."I could show you around if you'd like"

"Yeah sure"she smiled at him.Boyd grinned and took her hand walking with her between patients and tables.He pointed at many people for who he had interesting-and crazy- stories to tell.

Stories about cannibalism,Stockholm Syndrome even Schizophrenia.The weird thing was that if anyone heard them they would be at least disgust by the fact that someone ate his daughter.

But Hermione wasn't.

She found nothing wrong with the stories Boyd told her.It was the main reason why he took an interest on her.Not that kind of interest.But a lot worse one.

Boyd finally took her to a table away from the others where a short girl with white and black hair sat staring at the void.She wore a pink dress that ended below her knees and held a teddy bear in her lap.

"And that is Adele"Boyd stated"The doctors say she's bipolar"

"They think I'm too happy that's all"Adele smiled as she hugged her teddy bear"It's okay that they don't get it"

"She killed her family when she had an episode"

"It wasn't my fault!"Adele suddenly screamed ripping the arm of the teddy bear.Boyd let out a chuckle and took away the stuffed animal trying to put its arm back.Then he sat next to Adele and patted her back.

"It wasn't your fault.It was theirs"he whispered to her ear.The way he talked to her made Hermione shiver a little"You set them free.They weren't stable,you saved them"

"I saved them"

"That's my best friend"Boyd smiled proudly"Adele and I are very close,we even joined Crybabies together"

"Crybabies?"Hermione questioned.Both Adele and Boyd exchanged a look before laughing.Adele took back her teddy bear and placed it beside her.

"It's something like a group of the Hospital,we are the cool guys"Adele explained proudly"You should consider joining too"

Hermione's head felt suddenly heavier.She should couldn't not agree nor disagree with what she was told.On one hand,she would be out of the hospital in no time.She couldn't join some kind of club.On the other hand,she really shouldn't be around people like that. She wasn't afraid of them. But everyone else were.

_(Maybe they should)_

"So Boyd,how did you ended up here?"

"Oh that's a boring story actually"he laughed"You see I believe that everyday there are moments in our lives that we end up not remembering.However the days that we remember are in reality all these useless memories together.I do not remember exactly what I did to end up here,but I know that staying here is the best thing that happen in my life"

"That's awfully optimistic"

"You see Hermione,our world is full of sinners.They could be sad about the rest of their lives or they could say hallelujah and live their lives.I believe I'm part of the second category"

"Boyd is a very religious person"

"I would not really put it that way"Hermione whispered to herself.The boy's ideology had no ground.He was praising the sins-maybe that was what was wrong with him"When did you start thinking that way?"

"Well that's easy,the moment I became a man"

"Oh"Hermione mouthed.Adele held a laugh at her reaction as Boyd placed himself closer to her.

"Once you've tasted the sin,you can't go back.For example,my life started when I cheated on my girlfriend"

"Cheating makes you crazy?Good to know"

"No,cheating broadens your horizons.The magic of what a girl like you would call making love opens your eyes.Before you know it you are lying on the bed with someone who belongs to someone else,a second hand lover if you'd like"Boyd grinned to himself before continuing"the circustances want you to become something else.Something you are not.If you figure out that you can't be sad for the rest of your life and begin missing this hide and seek,you become a free human being.Or a crazy one,depends on how you see it"

"Hallelujah!"Adele laughed about a minute later.This girl's mind was a puzzle-Hermione couldn't even imagine what was going on inside her head. And honestly,she was afraid to find out.

"You wonder how I do it"

"Pardon?"

"You wonder how we work out,don't you?"Boyd smirked.It was true that at the back of her head Hermione was wondering what was the deal with Boyd and Adele.Was he manipulating her?Was there something else?

"You see it's quite easy"he explained"She says shit to me and I do the same,she has a bipolar episode and I'm just too drunk to care.In fact I think one of the doctor's says that alchocol is one more reason why my brain has been turned into potty"

"You are telling me that this friendship works because you both hate each other?"

"No it works because we do not pay attention to what we say.Normal people only care about the bullets coming from the other's mouth-that's why they are alone.But we are different,we are messed up and though we hate that part of ourselves"he said leaning very close to her until they were inches apart"the others love it"

"I beg to differ"Hermione stated moving a bit further"Normal people can help you and understand you.The psych--"

"Who are you trying to be?You're crazy that's why you're here"he laughed at her"Truth is that nobody wants you when you have no heart.And a twisted heart is even worse than that"

"That's not true"Hermione argued.She could see the irritation on Boyd's eyes as Adele cursed under her breathe.The young girl feared that she had made wrong friends.

"Look at me,I have more scars than all of these people together.Best case scenario these are going to be the last"he said as he lifted his sleeve.His arm was covered with cuts and bruises all made Hermione wondered how he had done them.The hospital did not leave patients have razors,glasses or anything with which they could hurt themselves."yet someone cares for me.If you don't ever try embracing the side of your inner sinner,you'll never truly know yourself-and if you don't know yourself how are the others going to know you"

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"By meeting the right people"Adele smirked"Only then you will truly say hallelujah"

Hermione Granger didn't know it at the time but she was far gone.Inside a room full of mental ill people she had met the worst.

The countdown had began before she would either loose it or hell would break free and kill her.

_I wished I had protected her....._

_I wish I had protected all of them....._

**_The Crybaby Project had begun once again.Not even a month after its previous ~~success~~_ **


	2. Play date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tells her story of how she got to the Hospital-including her dysfuctional relationship with Ron Weasley.

_The moment Hermione talked to Boyd-or actually,Boyd talked to her-she was already a goner._

_It made me wonder,however,was him the one who made her loose herself?Or was she lost from the very beginning?_

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

"Welcome to the Red Room"Adele chuckled kicking the red door open.Hermione couldn't hide her suspicious-this particular corridor was away from the others-the last one in the building at the basement.

The lights weren't working properly and she could swear she heard a mice.In addition,there hadn't been any doctors walking past them for the last minutes.

Her heart felt like stopping when Adele finally stopped in front of a red door with a smile on her face"This part of the Hospital is for SMI"

"But we hate that term"Boyd's voice popped up"We rather call it VIP"

Hermione simply nodded as her eyes scanned the place.The smell of alchocol caught her attention immediately and was soon followed by cigarette's smoke.

Soon enough she found a brunette girl dressed in black smoking a cigarette with a boy-almost identical to her-smelling her smoke as if he was enjoying it but couldn't do it himself.

Another boy was injecting a girl with God knew what while three guys played darts.Hermione almost stumbled on her feet making another pair of eyes look at her direction.

"Like what you see?"Boyd smirked putting an arm around her"You could join,just say it and we'll pull some strings"

"I'm not sure"she trailed off but before Boyd could tell her something a blonde girl appeared in front of her.It all happened so fast and Hermione was certain that she hadn't seen the girl when she entered the room.

"We have a newcomer?"

"Maybe"

"That's great"she exclaimed with excitment before grabbing Hermione's hand"My name is Brittany.Brittany Pierce.You can call me Britt,everyone calls me Britt"

It was this exact moment when Hermione thought that she might had the wrong impression.Sure Boyd and Adele seemed a bit odd to anyone who saw them but the only weird thing about Brittany was her excitment.

"Hermione"

"It's unique,I like it"Brittany smiled"Welcome to the club"

"I'm not sure if I will join really"

"Everyone say that at first"one of the guy's said while throwing a dart on a doctor's photograph"but they change their minds after a minute or so"

"Anyway,I will probably be leaving in a while"she stated with a serious yet kind tone"My case isn't very serious"

"If it wasn't,you wouldn't be here"Boyd argued as a chuckle escaped his lips.Hermione suddenly felt uncertain for her self-she hadn't felt like that even when this case started.

She wasn't unstable.

She was normal.

Wasn't she?

"You never really told us why you were here?"Boyd said grabbing a cigarette from the girl near him"Perphaps if you told us,we could help you realise your true nature"

And that was the part when she should keep her mouth shut.She should do something to distract them and run upstairs to the first doctor she would see. She didn't Instead she told them everything.

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

Hermione was never social-she barely had any friends in her whole life-which made it even worse that she was crushing on one of them.

So yes,the first years of her life weren't that easy.However,when it was later revealed that her friend and crush,Ron,liked her back everything seemed better.

She suddenly didn't care about not having many friends,being for the first time in a relationship-even though she was twenty two-and being mocked.

She had a perfect relationship with Ron and that was enough.

_(I asked her frequently about hers and Ron's relationship.She told me everything as if they were happening right now-accompanied with things_

_"I'm so stupid")_

Only it didn't really seem as a relationship to everyone else.The rest of her friends tried to make her see that but with no result.

"Overall it's a very good job with flexi--"Ginny,one of Hermione's friends and Ron's sister was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone.

Hermione ran quickly to grab it"Hello?"

_"Hermione,hi!"_

"R-Ron,hey"she stummered causing Ginny to sigh.Hermione later claimed that Ginny was much aware of her brother's behavior and some sort of 'manipulation' but it was her who couldn't see the signs.

"Can you come over?"

"I actually"she struggled finding the right words before Ginny pointed at herself"Ginny came to visit a-and I came yesterday"

_"Of course you'd rather spent the day with Ginny"he replied bitterly"You know what?Forget it"_

"Ron wait!"she told him"I will be there in a minute"

"Good,see you in a minute.Bye"

"Bye"she smiled and hunged up.Ginny grabbed her purse as Hermione gave her an apologetic smile"Gin,I'm sorry but Ron--"

"Wants you to go there?I figured it out"she faked laughed"It's okay,I'll go to Luna's"

Hermione nodded as the two of them parted their ways.She began walking towards Ron's house-the car was missing so chances were the rest of the family was out.

"Hey"

"Hi,come in"Ron smiled at her.It was exactly that smile that made her doubt herself and everyone around her.

_("You told me Ron was single at the time right?"_

_"Sort of"Hermione explained"He had one night stands from time to time but nothing serious"_

_"You do realise that you were casual entertaiment to him,right?"_

_"I do now")_

Every date between Ron and Hermione went like this.The typical conversation of how are you and what's up with you before the part that really interested Ron.

For her it wasn't like that.She liked the small talks they made when there were others in front-she wished they had them when they were alone too-but when alone Ron changed behavior.

She didn't mind having sex with him.At the end of the day,she liked him.For her it wasn't even sex-it was making love and she found it,and I quote,a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

And while she felt like she loved Ron with all her heart at these moments,she felt like hating them on the ones that followed.She would wake up alone in bed with him casually sitting on the living room playing board games and acting as if nothing happened.It was his polite way of telling her to pack her stuff and go home.

But one day she decided to take a stand.She put her clothes and made her way to the living room"What are you doing?"

"Playing"

"Can I join?"

"It's most of a one player thing"

"We could talk"

"About what?"

"I don't know,anything"

"Well think of something and we'll see"he said making Hermione sigh once more"Don't be so smothering"

"You know what?That's too much"Hermione yelled as she stood up"I'm fucking done with you-from now on I will give no shit about your sorry ass"

"What's with the sudden change of heart?I thought we have fun"

"Fun?You barely talk to me"she argued"Am I just some toy to spent your time?"

"Mione,we are friends"Ron explained"We are just friends with benefits-it happens all the time"

"Fuck you,Weasley"

_("What did you do next?"_

_"I left"_

_"Did you talk to him before you went to the bar?"_

_"Yes")_

Hermione Granger was a strong person.So how could a boy break her like that?

Perphaps Ron was right-she was smothering him.She shouldn't be that clingy. She picked up the phone and dialed Ron's number.

_"Hello?"_

"It's me"

_"What do you want Hermione?"_

"Look Ron,I'm sorry.I-I just want to make you happy a-and give you what you need."

_"Well you're failing"_

"It would be easier if you told me what you need"

_"So this is my fault?"_

"No,no"she quickly said"It's mine,I was wrong.I care about you,I'll always care about you.Please take me back-I'll be better"

 _"No"_ Ron hung up on her as the tears came streaming down her face.What was left for her now?Nothing.There was only one think she could do.

Drown her pain.

It all went downhill from there.


	3. Let's kill tonight

Psychopath: noun(n)

a person with a psychopathic personality, which manifests as amoral and antisocial behavior, lack of ability to love or establish meaningful personal relationships, extreme egocentricity, failure to learn from experience, etc

mentally ill: adjective(adj)

Suffering from severe mental illness; "of unsound mind"

Crazy: adjective(adj)

mentally deranged; demented; insane

I was not yet certain about which category Hermione belonged to.She had presented signs of all three but never belonged.Despite what occured with Ron,she had many meaningful relationships with her friends and her partner in crime too.The profile of a psychopath could not fully describe her.

However,neither did the one of a mentally ill person.She was tested many times but with no results and while she was crazy-to a certain extend-she was not insane.

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

Hermione did something very original for her that very day.

She decided to visit a local pub-spent some time thinking-and even get a drink to clear her mind.She was not a fan of alchocol,smoking,or anything that could damage her health in general.

"Tell me my eyes do not fool me"a harsh voice stated with a small laugh escaping his lips.Hermione lifted her head and looked at the mysterious man in front of her.

Draco Malfoy

("Did you and Draco got along?"

"In school?God forbid"Hermione had explained with a little laugh to light up the mood"We were always competing"

"So you saw him as..."

"The enemy"

"And how did he saw you?")

Draco was an old classmate of Hermione's,she lived in a small town,and was forced to have the blonde boy with her in every single one of her school years.He was not one of Hermione's favourite people-and she was certain the feeling was mutual.

"Hermione Granger,in a pub"he laughed"and with a beer in her hand?Did someone die?"

"Were you leaving?"Hermione asked,her one eyebrow rased and her eyes looking at the exit.She didn't have time for Malfoy's games.

"Okay okay"he said sitting next to her"I take my words back"

"That wasn't an invite for you to sit"

"Are you still bitter about highschool?"the blonde man questioned"I'm more mature now and I assure you that if I could take our wars back,I'd probably would"

"Probably?"

"You must admit some of them were pretty good fights"Hermione shook her head and drink quietly her beer.Both of them perching on the stools quietly exchanging glances.

Hermione liked the quiet

She needed it

Draco,on the other hand,was another story.

"You know this new look suits you well"

"What look?"

"The cold one"he explained"You were always a chatty in highschool especially when Weasel was around"

("What did you do when he mentioned Ron?"

"My entire body tensed the first time"

"What about the second?"

"He never mentioned him again")

Draco realised he had found a weak spot.In matter of seconds Hermione's facial features changed and were full of sadness and hatred.However she quickly controlled herself and continue drinking-more aggressively.

"Oh I see,the ginger broke your heart.That's why the sudden change of hearts,he made you cold and you made your life even colder"he grinned at himself"A rather pessimistic way of life"

"What do you propose then?"

"I say you make something big"he laughed"Kill the day,show him how he made you feel"Hermione turned to look at him.He had earned her attention although she was not sure of where he was going with it"It's like that song says,cold hearts brew colder songs"

"You're right"

"I get that a lot"Hermione ignored his self-compliment and got up grabbing Draco's collar.Draco wasn't sure where they were going when she took him into her car-but a small voice told him that they were paying Ron a visit.

And though,Hermione seemed drunk enough to not be able to function right.

Draco let her free to do whatever she want...

When they arrived all the lights were closed,the car was missing and Hermione hoped Ron's family hadn't yet return.She stood in front of his door but hesitated to knock.

"What's going on?"

"What will I tell him?What am I supposed to do?"

"Simple,you show him you're not the ordinary type"Draco said with a smile"Tell him what you think"

("What did you do,Hermione?"

"I showed them all I'm not the ordinary type")

Everything happened in a flash.

No one is aware of what truly happen,not even Hermione remembered every detail.She just remembered Ron opening the door and her hitting him with her bag.Her bag was light enough a hit wouldn't hurt him-but it took him by surprise causing him to fall back.His head fell to the ground and blood covered the floor.

Draco tried to contain Hermione who continued to violently hitting Ron making him bleed more and more.When he finally managed to lift her,Ginny appeared from upstairs.

Draco tried to explain but the younger girl-according to Hermione-was shouting and trying to get a hold of her phone to contact the police.That was when Hermione hit her with a vase she found.She sticked a piece to it to her throat and her death was instant.

She didn't know what was happening nor what she was doing.

The only part she remembered clearly was after when Draco laid her to the back of the car and they both drove like their lives depended on it.

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

"We got arrested after some time but I was not found guilty"Hermione explained with a soft smile that implied pity for herself"Maybe it was because I knew Ron's family or perphaps the fact that I was drunk.Either way I only had to visit a psychiatrist to evaluate my condition"

"Well that was delightful"Boyd smirked pouring some whiskey to his glass.Adele was looking with wide eyes waiting for Hermione to continue telling her more about the murder.

She found subjects like this fascinating.

"But that stills sounds similar to who we are"he explained taking a sip.There was silence for a while followed by some whispers between the Crybabies.Finally one girl,who seemed to be the oldest,with blonde hair and blue eyes approached Hermione.

"Boyd is right"she casually stated"You remind me of myself a little.I had my heart broken too and I did some things,some things I am not very proud"

"Well she is a little proud"Adele added as the girl laughed and extended her hand to Hermione.

"Elsa.Elsa Winters"

"Hermione"

"I know"she smiled"I know you think that being like us is a bad thing but"her voice trailed off and looked around to her team with a warm smile"it's a bit more complicated than that"

"What happened to you?"

"Who?Her?She was the first Crybaby"

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

Hermione was a step closer to the dark side of herself.She was going through the first steps of this unfortunate change.

She was in denial.

Then came anger.


	4. Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the first Crybaby

_It all started in 2004..._

_And though you might be surprised it did not end until 2008.When Crybabies were first formed no one paid too much attention. Especially because the team consisted of teenagers-children you might say-and how can a pure soul be a sinner?_

_That I don't know._

_But I did try to find out._

**_Proverbs 6:12-15_ **

**_A worthless person, a wicked man, goes about with crooked speech, winks with his eyes, signals with his feet, points with his finger, with perverted heart devises evil, continually sowing discord; therefore calamity will come upon him suddenly; in a moment he will be broken beyond healing._ **

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

Elsa Winters was a little princess during all her life.Her parents loved her dearly and so did her little sister-who did not only love her and respect her but also looked up to her. She had a perfect life...

Until she hadn't.

_("This is probably very new to you"I smiled at the blonde girl in front of me.She let out a sigh and continue playing with her hair"It's new for me too"_

_"Should I feel honored that I'm your first?"_

_"That's not what I mean--"_

_"I'm a fucking psycho"she sneered"I could easily kill you in your sleep,never forget that")_

When your family dies,your life is hard.You expect that pity from others and the constant questioning of whether you are okay.Elsa didn't like that-she hated the strangers' pity.

So she and her aunt-who had taken her custody-decided to move somewhere different.She didn't let anyone know about her past in this new place.

That was probably the reason why she was described with terrible names.She was weird,alone, an outcast and the list went on and on.She didn't care.

She didn't _fucking_ care.

"You decided to show up today?"Elsa simply nodded towards the blonde girl.She should be nicer,she should try to fit in the school and town.But could she really?

"I was actually hoping that you changed school"

"Don't you have to be somewhere else?"she asked with a single tear escaping her eye.No,she wasn't crying for them.She didn't care about their stupid comments.

She cried because she wanted to.

"Don't take things so hard,Crybaby"the girl mocked her with a smirk.Elsa covered her eyes with her hands and counted to ten.She didn't have to explain herself to them.

She was better than this.

She felt the warm tears escaping her eyes.Why did she cried that much?She hated crying just as much as she hated the nickname Crybaby.

"Face it freak,you're alone"the girl laughed once more as she grabbed her stuff and walked away.Elsa removed her hands and began crying in front of everyone.

They all laughed.

She didn't care.

 _It's not you it's them_ ,she thought bitterly.She was special-why could no one see that?She was meant for much more than this.Oh why had her family abandoned her?Why had everyone?It's better to be noticed too much than be invisible to everyone. She stood up and headed towards the hallways.No one was there at the time,everyone were at the lunch area.Finally quiet and peace.

_("Did you wonder alone in the hallways often?"_

_"No"_

_"Why did you today?"_

_"Because she told me so"_

_"Who is she?"_

_"The girl with the pink bow")_

Elsa walked while humming a melody that was stuck in her head all morning.Times like this she saw herself for who she truly was.

She didn't see Crybaby

She saw Elsa

_(But was there really a difference between them?)_

"Please stop!"the cries caught her attention.She watched a bit down the hallway a brunette boy getting beaten up.Poor thing seemed helpless as the older guy-twice his size-kicked him in the ribs.He cried for help.

 _Mind your business_ ,Elsa thought to herself.She turned to walk away and glanced at the boy once more.His eyes were red and puffy by the time the other boy had left him and grabbed his stuff.

"What are you looking at Crybaby?"the older boy questioned before looking back at the other"Or can you,freaks,sense each other's cries?"

Elsa was ready to do something-probably start crying-but something stopped her.

_("What stopped you?"_

_"His laugh")_

There was a laughter.It didn't came from her-it didn't came from the bully either.It came straight from the fallen boy in a mix of tears and laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"the bully said in a demanding tone.The boy did not answer as he began laughing again.The bully,not pleased with how things turned out,grabbed him from his collar"Look carefully Crybaby!"he laughed"I'll do this to you after!"

Elsa looked at the boy once more,she saw fear,sadness and something else.She wasn't sure just yet about what it was.But it made her think of herself.Elsa took a deep breathe and grabbed her back-pack.

She could run

She _should_ run

Instead she hit the old boy with it.She hit him again and again-and because he was caught off guard-he couldn't get her off him.She didn't realise what she was doing-and she only meant to hurt him a bit.

Teach him a lesson.

That was until she heard the glass breaking.When she was eight she was given a mirror by her mother,it was only one year before her death,she had completly forgotten that she had it in her backpack.

A shatter piece of glass left her bag and fell to the ground.She picked it up and sliced the boy's throat while crying.Her mirror,the only thing she had left from her mother.

It was gone.

All gone and beyond repair.

So the boy too had to be gone and beyond repair.The boy stopped breathing-blood covered the floor-and Elsa began laughing hysterically.The other boy extended his hand with somewhat fear in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"Elsa asked with a small chuckle and got up.The boy hesitated but nodded."I'm glad,after all Pitch threatened to kill you"

"What?"

"He attacked you and because you refused to give him your money"Elsa began with a soft smile"he threatened to kill you"

"That's not what happened"Jack argued.She was there-she had seen what happened.What was she talking about?

"It is what you will tell them when they ask-especially to the police"she explained.The boy nodded once more to her words and she smiled placing her bloody hand on his cheek.

"What's your name?"

"Jack"

"Well,I'm Crybaby"she chuckled"but when it's just you and me,you can call me Elsa"


	5. New Perspective

_I was always scared of publishing this story.How would people react?I was giving away information about my patients.But this story needed to be told..._

_Crybabies were not formed very fast-only after Elsa became my patient-she spent many years as a free woman.Perphaps if she was found earlier Crybabies would not have been formed in the first place._

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

"Jack"

The young boy ignored the voice calling his name repeatidly.His thoughts were drifting,the past few weeks he felt as his whole life was a maze-a puzzle if you'd prefer.

Something didn't feel right.

"Jack,I'm talking to you"

"I'm busy"he replied raising an eyebrow.His life hadn't change-at least not a literal change-just like his school.Well,minus the fact that the bullies were a bit more causious in the days to come.

But something _had_ changed,even if Jack couldn't place his finger on it.He focused in every one of his fellow classmates and how they all acted the same.Before turning to speak to his best friend his gaze would always wonder around searching for Elsa.

_His savior_

Even if she was technically a murderer,she was his hero.The person that made him look the world from a different angle.An angle that showed you the strength you had.

A new perspective.

Somehow the negativity Jack continued to receive from his classmates did no longer affected him.He was strong without never realising it.

_("What did you tell them?"_

_"What you told me to"he replied with a hint of terror.He was afraid-thought of any other alternatives-how had he found himself in that situation?"Self-defense"_

_"You know,if you try watching this in a different way,you won't be that scared"she replied calmly"Put a smile on your face")_

And he did.

He put a smile on his face everyday to  all these things that could hurt him.They could never beat him,he wouldn't let them.

"Since when do you care about the ice queen anyway?"his friend questioned.Jack shrugged his shoulders-it was a better answer than the reality.

"Don't tell me you like her"

"She's interesting"

"Maybe,but you do know what they say"yes he did know what they say very well.Elsa was rightly suspected-by the students-for Pitch's murder.

And not only his...

Many students began disappearing after this specific events and what a coincedes,everyone had bullied Elsa at one point or another.Though the police constantly reminded that these rumors were false,you would be an idiot if you didn't connect the dots.

It was after all why people avoided the blonde girl more than ever...

Except Jack.

He found her intriguing.

_("I don't want this"_

_"No one is forcing you to do something you don't want"Elsa explained"Just because you cover me up doesn't mean I'm going to ask you to murder someone")_

"Let me correct it"

"Pardon"

"I regret what I said"

"I don't understand what you're talking about"Elsa whispered before grabbing a bite of her lunch.Her entire body tensed and it was clear enough that she _did_ know what he was talking about.She just didn't want him to talk about it in public.

"I don't want to do what you do"

"Nobody asked you to"

"I want to help you"

"Then let me continue"she told with hostility.The boy sighed and sat next to her earning a few glares from the other kids.

"I want to live life from a new perspective"

"And you want me to come along?"Jack simply nodded as Elsa laughed.No,this plan was out of the question.Sure Jack could leave if he wanted to,but she was already too deep.

_(Five bodies in the last nine weeks)_

"Leaving now would be a good idea"

"For you"she said"You can still walk away"and with that she grabbed her stuff and left him alone.Jack turned around to watch her leave,before she managed to exit the area someone pushed her down. They laughed.

Jack didn't.

Jack felt sorry for them. These people had no idea-they took everything for granted-they had no respect for time.Oh the deception of time is truly fascinating.You continue to _live_  this life of yours thinking that everything is and will be fine.

Unfriendly reminder,they aren't and they won't.

"How I ended up like that?"Jack questioned himself.He needed to stop this thoughts,replan his future aims.He wanted to live a life from a new perspective but wasn't the way Elsa saw the world new?

Could he see the world like her?

He wanted to desperately.He wanted her to come along and if she couldn't,he would just have to follow her.Leaving now would be a good idea.Question was,however;Where was _here_?

So that day Jack didn't get any sleep.He searched and thought until his eyes felt heavy and only stopped when he heard a small scream from the hallways.

She would strike again. When Elsa _attacked_ ,no one left their dorms to check.All of them were too afraid and even if they claimed otherwise,none of them were brave.

Was Jack brave enough?

No.

But if he wanted to see the world from a new perspective he had to save her while he had time.Jack gathered up all his courage and left his dorm to explore the hallways. He find a girl with her wrists tied in a locker just some meters away from his room.She was still alive,shouting and begging for help.

"Elsa!"the boy shouted as the girl in the locker cried.He received no answer-not that he expected one-she wasn't coming out.Not until she was sure of what he wanted,she never underestimated her.

And she never would.

"I know why you do this"Jack began"Your life suddenly fell apart which put a heavy load on you.I know there's nothing more I can say but--"

"You know nothing"her voice came from behind him more cold than ever.Jack and Elsa did not talk very often-they didn't want to draw attention-but the times that they did talk,she was never like this.

She sympathised in front of others.

Was she a real ice queen when curtains were closed?

"I want to live a life from a new perspective too but until people like them are gone,I can not"she explained holding a pocket knife between her fingers."You should go,the scene is going to get really bloody"

_("Why didn't you leave?She didn't threaten you nor did she try to take you on her side"_

_"You just answered your own question,doc"_

_"You mean?"_

_"She gave me a choice")_

Elsa took three deep breaths before raising the knife and pointing it towards the weeping girl.But before she got it closer to the other person,Jack took it from her.

"Stop there,just let me perfect it"Jack said in a calming voice tearing a piece of the girl's shirt.He took the piece of clothing and out it in her mouth as Elsa looked at him with confusion.The boy smiled and handed her the knife"I don't want to live a life that is comprehensive.Leaving now would probably be a bad idea"

Elsa nodded with a small grin before handing him the knife"You do it"

"Me?"

"You said you wanted to see life from a new perspective"

And he did...

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

_Elsa and Jack were both arrested two weeks later and charged with murder.However,due to both of them being underage they were also provided with some therapy._

_They were my first clients..._


	6. Dollhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Jack were the first members of the Crybabies-however they were definetly not the last.The third addition was a girl named Teresa and her brother Thomas.They went crazy-if you'd like to put it that way-some months after Elsa and Jack had been 'forgotten'.

Teresa was a perfect girl.

(Aren't all broken people considered perfect to some?)

At least that was the case for everyone except her.She braided her doll's hair while humming the word's to Smells like Teen Spirit.

"Tes,might you feed the baby?"Thomas,Teresa's older  brother,shout at her from across the hall.

"It's your turn!Why should I?"she questioned digging her blue nails in the doll's hair.Thomas did not answer-but something told Teresa that he was long gone.

She sighed and went downstairs with the doll in her hands.A rather small and old one with purple hair-that were painted by Teresa-and blue eyes.She was Teresa's favourite,no matter how old she had gotten she still loved having her around.

Teresa ignored the voices coming from her parents' room but still made a disgusting face.She ignored the smoke coming from Thomas' room and how her mother would most likely have passed out.

Just a small drinking problem,nothing very serious.

She stopped in the hall area and placed her doll at the table.Above it hung ridiculously many family photos-all of them with the same concept.Her father and Thomas with suits while her mother and herself wore dresses and jewels.

One big happy family

"Teresa,darling.Why are you awake?"Teresa turned to look at her mother who held a black envelope.She stood proudly in front of her daughter and as serious as ever.

"Couldn't sleep"

"And why is that?"she asked making her way to the kitchen.Teresa shrugged her shoulders in return.

"Thomas is smoking"

"Of course he is"

"And dad has company"

"Good for him"her mother replied before pulling a flusk out of her purse.Teresa rolled her eyes and left her mother alone once more in the kitchen.

A drugie for a brother,a crying baby,an alchocolic mother and an unfaithful father.Wasn't that some writing material?

Teresa made her way towards her brother's room,opening the door without Thomas realising it.

"Can you give some?"

"What?"

"From the stuff you're smoking"Thomas laughed a bit at his little sister but did as he was told.

"You shouldn't smoke at this age"

"You started younger"

"True"Thomas chuckled"I'm leaving today,will you cover for me?"

"Where will you go?"

"To Brenda's"

"Sooner or later she is going to want to meet us you know"Teresa whispered as the smoke entered her mouth.

"Let's just hope this day doesn't come"

"Thomas"the brunette breathed the words as something bad would accompany them.Thomas threw his phone at the back of his bed and sat next to her"why are we like this?"

"All families have flaws"

"Yeah but we have too many"

"We'll be better,we'll be a perfect family sooner or later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days later,Brenda Crane was found murdered in her house.Everyone believed it was a burglary gone wrong...
> 
> It wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:Dark story.Mentions of abuse,alchocolism,drugs and mental illnesses e.g paranoia.


End file.
